The Blond Ones
by AndyZhang
Summary: "-Yo... Eh, hola, Annabeth, um... Grace.- por alguna razón no me di cuenta cuando Jason llegó aquí; en este momemto se encuentra justo detrás de mi." Hey, esto es algo que se me ocurrió hace tiempo pero no podía escribir. Bueno esto lo escribí cuando estaba apunto de dormir así que disculpen si está horrible. Disclamer: los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Skater AU


Piper

Golpe, golpe, golpe

Ugh, odio las mañanas. Recuerdo que hace unos diez años, cuando yo tenía unos 6 mi padre trató de despertarme el mismo y yo bueno creo que le dí un golpe en un lugar que no debe ser golpeado.

-Oh, Pipes es taaarde.- mi estúpido mejor amigo, Percy, me dice.

-Arg- le gruño.- Solo una hora más, y... Zzz.

-Pero...

-Zzz...

-¡Piper! No me hagas hacer algo que no quiero.- maldito Percy. Espero sentir otro de sus golpes, pero durante un tiempo solo escucho sus pisadas lejanas.

¡Gracias,Dios! Dejo escapar un suspiro y me reacomodo en la cama.

Justo entonces escucho su risa malvada...

-¡Ahhhhh!- siento cómo al agua fria me recorre el cuerpo mientras escucho las carcajadas de mi amigo.

-Já... Esa nunca se hace vieja- se burla él, limpiándose una lágrima.

-Idiota...-murmuro

-¿Qué?

-Nada, ¿Un abrazo?- trato de darle mi sonrisa más cálida. El niega con la cabeza.

Ahora tengo que cambiarme, grandiozo.

-Am... Bueno creo que deberias... um salir.- le sugerí vergonzosamente.

-¿Uh?

Me miró durante unos segundo y después reparó en que mi pijama estaba totalmente mojada.

-¿Vas a cambiarte? ¿Quieres que me vaya? Pensé que eramos cercanos, ¡Nos conocemos desde antes de preescolar!- le dí una mirada y estoy segura de que captó el mensaje.

-Eh, creo que me iré, tienes cinco minutos.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecia por la puerta.

Después de eso, me cambié de ropa pero no creo que eso te interese, así que hay que pasar a lo que sucedió después:

-¡Estoy lista!- le grité a Percy.

-Si, vámonos, Bob. -me dice. Dejo escapar una risa

-¿Bob?

-Si, ya sabes, Bob Esponja... "Estoy listo, estoy listo".

-Bebé... Bueno, te reto a una carrera, el que llegue primero, paga el almuerzo.- lo reté antes de salir corriendo del departamento.

-¡Hey, eso es trampa! -me grita.

(...)

Al llegar al paque (yo gané, já) comenzamos a practicar. Si hay algo que deberias conocer sobre nosotros es que somos muy buenos skaters, puede que odie la escuela, odie vestirme "bien" o lo que sea pero lo único en lo que he destacado (además de causar problemas, al igual que Percy) es en ser skater. No creo que en la vida sirva de mucho pero eso es lo que hago.

Creo que me salí del tema, bueno el punto es que Percy me estaba contando sobre algunos trucos para "perferccionar nuestra tecnica".

-Oh, McLean, he estado viendo a este tipo en internet y...- La frase queda en el aire, veo que Percy está mirando al otro lado del parque, a donde usualmente los chicos de patinaje sobre hielo se estan. ¿He mensionado que es invierno?

Levanto un poco la mirada para observar que es lo que ha distraido a mi amigo cuando cierta pareja de rubios llama mi atención.

-Hey, mira, Sr. y Sra. Rubio Perfeco están aquí.

Esos chicos son Annabeth Chase y Jason Grace, ellos asisten a nuestra escuela. Pero eso es lo único que tenemos en común; ellos son estudiosos y populares, ellos hacen deportes y todo, son los favoritos de los profesores y tambien son buenas personas.

Hace algunos meses, tuve un problema con una asignatura y ese chico, Grace, se ofreció a ayudarme, traté de negarme pero bueno en realidad necesitaba la ayuda. En fin, acepté y comenzamos a trabajar, pero por alguna razón no podía concertrarme en mis estudios, talvez era porque en unos dias sería el cumpleaños de mi amigo Leo, o talvez porque sus ojos azules brillaban a la luz, o talvez porque era demasiado gentil, probablemente era porque el sol me estaba derritiendo el cerebro

O no sé pero lo que es seguro es que el chico me resultaba muy guapo y bueno tengo que admitir que estoy un poco enamorada de él. Oh por dios, ¿enserio dije eso?

-Déjalos, cara de pez, no nos han hecho nada.- le espeto.

Veo cómo frunce el ceño y hago una mueca, no se supone que debamos llevarnos con los "Perfectos". Ese es el estereotipo.

-¿Crees que Annabeth quiera...? Ah, Chase ¿Qué pasa?- Percy le dice a Annabeth. Verás, Percy tiene un pequeño_crush_ en ella. Comenzó casi de la misma manera que me paso a mí con Jason, una asesoría.

-Um... Hola, Percy.- le saluda Annabeth. Espera... ¿soy yo o sus mejillas están más rojas que antes? Um okay.

-Yo... Eh, hola, Annabeth, um... Grace.- por alguna razón no me di cuenta cuando Jason llegó aquí; en este momemto se encuentra justo detrás de mi.

-Hola, Piper- oh por dios, está sonriendo.

-Este... hola, Jason.- en este momente ruego por no estar tan roja cómo me siento.

_¡Idiota! _Mi voz interior canturrea, haciendo que tenga unas ganas terribles de montar mi skate y desaparecer.

-Yo... Nosotros nos pre-preguntabamos si ustedes...- Annabeth comienza, ruborizandose cada vez más. Annabeth jamás hace eso, ella siempre es confiada y tranquila.- ¿Quisieran ir a tomar un um helado? Con nosotros, me refiero.- Percy y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y tenemos una conversación silenciosa.

_¿Qué hacemos? _Me pregunta Percy

_No lo se, ¿Crees que es una broma? _Esto es demasiado inusual.

_Uh, no se, hagamoslo._ Me responde.

-Seguro.- decimos al unísono

(...)

Esta es la peor idea de todas. En primer lugar era absolutamente vergonzoso, en segundo nisiquiera hablabamos y en tercero ¿Has intentado caminar al lado de tu mejor amigo y el tipo que te gusta? Bueno, eso no es recomendable.

-¿Y... cómo va el skateboarding?- pregunta Jason, incómodo, suena como un padre hablando con su hijo o algo así.

-Uh, bien... mañana hay una competencia.- le respondo trtando de no reir pero es imposible. Si, es grosero, lo sé pero ¿Que se puede hacer en un momento así?

-¿Qué?- pregunta Percy. Le lanzo una mirada rápida y el comienza a reir tambien. Somos unos idiotas.

Derrepente comienzo a escuchar la risa de Annabeth, quien trata de disimularlo apretando la mandíbula pero sin el resultado esperado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunta Jason, frunciendo el ceño.

-Esque... sona-sonabas como un anciano: _"¿Cómo va el skateboarding?_" -le digo, haciendo mi mejor imitación de el. Veo que da resultado, ya que ha comenzado a reir tambien.

-Eres un caso, McLean- se burla Annabeth.

Sin darme cuenta hemos llegado a la heladeria y toda la gente del lugar nos mira como: "_Los adolescentes de hoy están locos_"

Jason, aun riendo nos avisa que el y Percy irán por los helados.

-¡Hey, Perce! ¡Yo quiero de chocolate!- le grito a mi amigo.

Después de 30 incómodos segundos (si, los conté) Annabeth se atreve a hablar:

-Entonces...- comienza.- ¿Desde cuándo conces a Percy?

-¿Uh?

Extraña pregunta para comenzar una conversación.

- Desde que eramos muuuuy pequeños, tal vez unos 10 o 12 años, tal vez más- le respondo

-Um... ¿Ustedes son... ya sabes, una pareja?- ¿Eh? Ella cree que Percy y yo, que _Percy _y _yo..._

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Annabeth, el es mi mejor amigo, _amigo_- le digo, apunto de soltar una carcajada.

-Oh, ¿Podrias olvidar que dije eso? - veo cómo Annabeth suelta un gran suspiro- Verás, desde que conocí a Percy yo... dios, ¿Por qué es tan dificil decir esto? Bien, desde que conocí a Percy estoy un poco enamorada de el ¿si? Y dios, el no lo nota, he tratado de todo; ayudarlo en clases, hablar con el en los pasillos pero creo que no siente lo mismo.

Oh por dios ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Annabeth Chase, la chica más segura del planeta, asustada, no, enamorada de _Percy Jackson.. _

_-¿Qué?-_sueno como un gato extrangulado.- Um okay, eh, si hay algo que necesitas saber de el es que el es un niño y que... Annabeth, tu en realidad le gustas. Pero el no es muy um... ¿cuál es la palabra? Eh _atento_.

-¿Es enserio? El no se ve muy interesado y yo...- Annabeth está apunto de soltarse a llorar y siento la gran necesidad de recomfortarla.

-Annabeth, el te quiere y me lo ha dicho -¿Qué más debería decir?-. No pasa nada, ¿sabes qué? Yo te ayudaré con ese idiota, lo juro por mi skateboard- le dije sonriendo.

Y si, lo cumpliré, no solo por Annabeth, sino por Percy; el ha estado muy solo estos dias y no quiero ver a mi amigo así.

-Hey chicas... ¿pasa algo? ¿McLean? ¿Annabeth?- Percy acaba de llegar con su helado y el de Annabeth.

-Eh... No, ¿Y Jason?- le pregunta Annabeth.

-¿Y mi helado?- le pregunto yo.

-Jason está todavía en la fila, al parecer esa linda chica del mostrador lo entretuvo.- Percy se burla ¿Por qué este tipo sigue siendo mi amigo?

-En realidad no, la "linda chica del mostrador" sería más bien "lindo chico" además no es mi tipo- bromea Jason, que acaba de llegar con mi bendito helado.

-Oh, gracias Jason.- le digo, un poco ruborizada. Annabeth me mira detenidamente y luego sonríe.

Por alguna razón nadie habla, es un poco incómodo pero no tengo las agallas suficientes para decirlo.

-Eh Piper,- me llama Percy- queria preguntarte si podrias cubrirme en la cafeteria, tengo algo que hacer- dice mirando fijamente a Annabeth.

Oh, si, Percy y yo trabajamos en una cafeteria, mi padre y la mamá de Percy acordaron que debiamos comenzar a ser independientes, así que nos dijeron que teniamos que conseguir un empleo y un lugar en donde podieramos vivir. Obviamente, compartimos apartamento y pues conseguimos trabajo en "Auntie Em's Coffe Shop". La paga no es la mejor pero nos ayuda con los gastos. Además de que Em nos regala comida de vez en cuando.

-Oh, em... si- le respondo sonriendo.

-Grandioso- contesta, devolviéndome la sonrisa.- Um... Annabeth ¿Podriamos hablar... a _solas_?

El color se apodera nuevamente de las mejilas de Annabeth mientras asiente en señal de respuesta.

-¡SI!... es decir, si- exclama emocionada. Uy, al parecer en niño pez tiene un plan.

Jason voltea a verme y enarca una ceja, como diciendo: "_¿Qué onda con estos dos?_".

Al parecer Percy y Annabeth se han ido. Eso me deja con Jason, el tipo sentado enfrente de mí, el tipo del que estoy enamorada.

-Así que ¿qué hacian hoy en el parque? Eh, Jason- le pregunto, para romper el hielo.

-Nosotros... eh, um- el chico está completamente rojo pero, ¿Por qué?- nosotros... Annabeth me convenció para que fueramos a verlos, ya sabes con eso de ella y Percy. Yo, como uno de sus mejores amigos tenía que apoyarla.- logra decir. Su respuesta suena suficientemente convincente. Entonces, ¿Por qué siento este vacío en el estómago? -Y, además creí que... tal vez podría verte ahí, me refiero a tí, Piper.- añade, aun sonrojado.

Sip, el vacío se fué.

-¿A mí? ¿Po-por qué?- siento el latido de mi corazón en los oídos, ugh, maldito amor.

-Si, yo... oh dios, ¿Por qué es tan dificil?- Jason se ve como si estuviera apunto de vomitar o, como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago.- Piper... me-me gus...

-Hey Pipes, hora de irnos- me llama Percy.

-¡Un segundo!- tomo la mano de Jason y lo guio a la salida del lugar.- ¿Qué decias, Jason?- le pregunto al rubio mientras me monto en mi skate.

-Uh, me gustaría preguntarte si... um ¿quisieras... que te ayude a estudiar para el exámen de mates? - me pregunta, nervioso.

-Yo... Eh, mierda.- literalmente caí de mi skate ¿esa era su gran pregunta? ¡Demonios, Grace!

-Oh por dios, ¿estas bien?- pregunta mientras me ayuda a levantarme.

-Ah, si, estoy muuuy bien.- le aseguro.

-Oh, entonces ¿qué dices?

-Si, supongo.

-Grandioso, te veo el lunes- me mira durante unos segundos y al fin se decide a besar mi mejilla. Oh por dios.- Adios, Pipes...- y con eso, tira del brazo de Annabeth y corre hacia lo que creo que es su auto.

Cuando se han alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharnos Percy abre su bocota:

-¿Qué demonios fué eso?- pregunta en estado fangirl, emocionado y dando saltitos.

-No lo sé- le respondo, aún sintiendo sus labios en mi mejilla.- pero, espero que haya sido real.

Y es cierto. Todo es culpa de esos malditos rubios.


End file.
